Taste the Venom
by LeaLapszynski
Summary: Harry, Hermione et Ron sont tous les trois prêt à rentrer en sixième année à Poudlard. Mais la menace de Voldemort planant sur le monde sorcier, le trio n'aura aucun repos. Soupçonnant les attitudes plus qu'étranges de Draco Malefoy...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin publier sur ce site vraiment !  
** **Je lisais beaucoup de fanfiction jusqu'à ce que je décide d'en faire une ! Et j'ai hâte de voir jusqu'où je pourrais aller.  
**  
Cette histoire reprend la totalité de " _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé"_  
Il reprend le même contexte et les mêmes personnages, je vais juste diriger l'histoire vers une autre fin possible, une fin que j'aurai beaucoup apprécié à la place ; mais cette version d'Harry Potter reste quand même ma préférée de toute !  
Vous allez beaucoup reconnaître de passages que j'ai re-écrit à ma façon.  
Voilà c'était juste un avertissement avant de commencer, maintenant je n'ai plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! 3

* * *

Hermione était soucieuse, on était la veille de sa rentrée à Poudlard et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer cette année. Chaque fois, un événement inattendu l'entraînait dans une bataille sans merci ; elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle, Ron et Harry se retrouvaient toujours dans les ennuis. L'année dernière ils avaient passé un stade au dessus en s'embarquant dans un combat à mort avec des Mangemorts au ministère. Cette bataille enchaîna la première apparition de Voldemort que le monde sorcier refusait de croire jusqu'à là. Hermione se souviendrait toujours de la tête terriblement effrayé de Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la magie, quand il vu de ses yeux la dure vérité. Voldemort était de retour, et chaque sorcier savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'une guerre n'éclate.

Hermione soupira en refermant le dernier livre de ses vacances, elle avait prit beaucoup d'avance sur ses études de cette année. Car, comme toujours, elle savait que ce ne serait pas de tout repos. Elle était arrivée au Terrier quelques jours avant et elle n'arrivait pas à rester tranquille sans que plusieurs têtes rousses viennent l'assaillir. Mais c'était très bien comme ça, elle ne se sentait pas affronter la solitude pendant cet été sombre. Molly l'avait agréablement accueillie, comme d'habitude, accompagnée du fier Arthur Weasley qui, à son arrivée, lui avait lancé un regard franc. Quant à Ron, il la prit dans ses bras visiblement heureux de retrouver au moins une personne qui ne faisait pas partie de sa famille encombrante !

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, avait t'il dit ce jour là.

Il était monté pour déposer ses valises dans la chambre qu'elle partagerait avec Ginny, l'unique fille de la famille Weasley qui était aussi devenue, avec le temps, sa meilleure amie. Celle ci l'avait d'ailleurs prise dans ses bras avant de la diriger vers le salon où un grand repas était annoncé.

\- Maman a voulu fêter ton arrivée ! Depuis que l'on est rentrés de Poudlard elle n'arrête pas de tout transformer un simple événement comme grandiose ! Dit Ginny en riant.

\- Parce que mon arrivée n'est pas un événement grandiose ? Ironisa Hermione en répondant au rire de Ginny.

\- Bien sur que non ! S'exclama la jeune rouquine.

Mais Hermione avait remarqué au fond des prunelles de sa meilleure amie une tristesse qu'elle tentait ne pas dissimuler. La Gryffondor avait bien comprit que Molly tournait tout en festivité pour faire retrouver les sourires et la bonne mine de tous, alors que le plus puissant des mages noirs pouvaient frapper à un moment ou un autre. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la grande femme que Molly était, arriver à remonter l'humeur à tout le monde sans exception était un exploit! Mais elle n'était pas la seule, Georges et Fred Weasley était aussi de la partie, ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter la fierté qu'avait Hermione de connaître et d'être autant proche de cette famille atypique.

\- Hermione ! Nous avons une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer ! S'exclamèrent en cœur les deux jumeaux.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers les deux frères qui la regardaient tout sourire, Hermione remarqua qu'ils avaient grandit depuis la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus. Et que malgré leur tempérament qui ne les avait pas quitté, leur visage avait gagné en maturité

\- Raconte moi !

\- Nous avons ouvert notre propre boutique de Farces et Attrapes dans le Chemin de Traverse ! S'exclamèrent t'ils

Ils se tapèrent tous les deux dans leurs mains avec une petite parade, manière à eux de féliciter l'autre j'imagine.

\- Félicitation ! Décréta Hermione, je pense que dans tout monde sorcier personne ne vous dépassera jamais dans la connerie de toute façon, se moqua t'elle en lançant un sourire au coin provocateur et rieur.

\- Tu devrais ne pas sous estimer cette profession ma chère, répondit Georges d'un faux ton sérieux. Sa voix était tellement ironique que Hermione éclata de rire.

\- Nous vendrons des objets assez utiles qui puissent rallier notre cause… Dit à son tour Fred avec la même voix de son frère.

\- Comme des explosifs magiques où bien… des filtres d'amour ! Rallièrent t'ils ensemble.

Hermione continua de rire face au sketch des jumeaux mais elle remarqua rapidement l'allusion faite lorsque Georges lança un coup d'œil à Ron qui était assis pas loin et qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène.  
Hermione rougit instantanément et les jeunes frères éclatèrent de rire.

\- Les garçons ! Arrêtez d'embêter Hermione et venez manger ! Cria Molly de la cuisine, et Hermione aussi ne t'en prive pas, dit elle d'une voix plus douce.

La soirée s'était bien passé, et son séjour aussi. Hermione aurait bien aimé rester ici pour toujours, figer le temps si Harry n'avait pas été absent durant toute la fin de l'été. Son ami de depuis le début lui manquait malgré la présence de Ron que celui ci tentait au mieux de soulager.  
Mais c'est surtout que, pour une fois, le rouquin passa quelque temps avec Hermione seule. Et quelque fois, il se devait d'avouer que la sorcière ne manquait pas de charme et de prestance. Ron se surprit lui même a avoir quelques pensées un peu osées de la jeune femme terriblement désirante…Et au fond de lui, il ne souhaitait pas le retour d'Harry car il regretterait très rapidement de ne rien n'avoir tenté avec Hermione pas qu'il ne voulait pas le faire, mais il ne le pouvait pas, ils étaient amis de base ! C'était le Trio Infernal ! Il ne savait pas si c'était le moment de briser cette amitié pour cela. Surtout avec la menace qui plane au dehors…

C'est loin de là, sous un ciel gris et pleurant à grosses gouttes, que Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Malefoy avançaient à grand pas, cachée sous de longues capes noires et se baladant dans des ruelles étroites pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Les sœurs se lançaient que de brefs regard, incertains pour Narcissa et indifférents pour Bellatrix. Au final, la femme blonde rétorqua :

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, il faut le faire, on n'a pas le choix. Je n'ai pas le choix je dois m'assurer de ça pour lui.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, rétorqua Bellatrix d'une voix glaciale, il n'est pas digne de confiance, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! cingla t'elle.

\- On ne peut pas dire non au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Termina Narcissa d'une voix sèche.

Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant un instant mais Bellatrix rajouta encore,

\- Il fait une terrible erreur, avec ton fils se sera beaucoup compliqué… regarde ce que l'on fait déjà pour ça. Se plaignit la Mangemort d'une voix contraignante et stridente.

Narcissa ne répondit plus, durant le temps de cette conversation, les sœurs arrivèrent devant un petit appartement, elle tapa à la porte jusqu'à ce que Queudvert apparaisse à travers l'une des vitres de la porte qu'il ouvrit pour les laisser entrer. Narcissa et Bellatrix entrèrent et allèrent dans le salon où une personne, le visage dans l'ombre, les attendait, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

\- Tu peux te montrer Severus, railla Bellatrix le visage feignant l'énervement.

L'ombre se déplace vers la fenêtre se qui détailla les traits de Severus Rogue, d'un air impassible qui lui accordait à merveille une apparence autoritaire et froide.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu es là Narcissa, et je dois te le dire, je ne peux pas faire changer d'avis le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dit Rogue.

Un long silence s'ensuivit mais Narcissa tenait à discuter plus longuement avec Rogue pendant que Bellatrix faisait la ronde dans le salon et touchait tout et n'importe quoi dans les affaires de son hôte.  
Ce n'était pas une discussion amicale, non, ce n'était rien de tout cela, voilà ce que Rogue pensait : il prenait Narcissa en pitié et en l'écoutant parler, il déclara.

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour dissuader le Seigneur, répéta t'il, mais je peux aider Draco dans sa mission.

Son regard sombre se posa sur Bellatrix qui s'était avancée dangereusement, le sourire aux lèvres, le regard machiavélique.

\- Jure le… dit elle, serais tu loyal au point d'accepter un Serment Inviolable… éclata t'elle d'un rire strident.

Severus Rogue, implacable, ne transmet la moindre émotion, aucune crainte, aucun regret, d'aucune façon il ne montra qu'il se retrouvait coincé, piégé par la proposition de la sorcière meurtrière.  
Narcissa tendit sa main vers Rogue et celui ci la saisit sans aucune hésitation.

\- T'engages tu d'aider le pauvre petit…Malefoy dans sa mission, et de le protéger ? Dit Bellatrix d'un ton sadique.

\- Je m'y engage. Décréta Severus, d'un ton neutre, sans aucune émotion. Pourtant, lui, il savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

Ginny s'amusait avec une de ses mèches de cheveux, le regard en l'air, plongée dans ses pensées. Hermione après avoir fermé son livre le remarqua et ria.

\- À quoi penses tu ? demanda t'elle visiblement intéressée.

\- À rien ! Dit soudainement Ginny honteuse.

Hermione arrêta de rire et sourit simplement. La jeune fille savait très bien ce que la rousse pensait, ça se voyait déjà depuis plusieurs temps qu'il y avait un garçon bien particulier qui hantait ses pensées, et elle savait très bien qu'il s'agissait d'Harry.

\- Tu as entendu ?! S'exclama t'elle d'un coup

\- Quoi ? Questionna t'elle peu assurée.

\- On entend des hululements ? Cria Ginny active comme jamais.

Hermione jeta un regard par la fenêtre mais ne vit rien. Elle pensait que son amie perdait juste la tête. Mais Ginny ne perdit pas de temps et descendit bruyamment les escaliers.

\- Maman ! Hedwidge est là ! Hurla t'elle dans tout le Terrier.

\- Hedwidge ? Répondit Molly en sortant de sa chambre.

\- La chouette de Harry ! Et il y a ses affaires !

Avec ce brouhaha qui avait résonné dans toute la maison, et surtout au mention du nom de « Harry », quatre têtes rousses faisaient leur apparition et regardaient toutes en bas des escalier ou se trouvait la jeune sœur Weasley.

\- Comme ça, Harry est là ? Cria Ron d'en haut

\- Non…retomba Ginny

\- On parle de moi ?

Cette voix masculine n'était d'autre que Harry qui venait d'apparaître au pas de la porte du Terrier, comme par enchantement. Ginny courut dans ses bras tendit que les Weasley et Hermione s'empressait dans les escaliers.

\- Ce soir je prépare un repas ! S'ébruita Molly

Hermione arriva face à Harry, elle le salua d'un coup d'œil plein de malice. L'Élu n'avait pas changé à ce qu'elle voyait, toujours les mêmes cheveux désordonnés, les mêmes lunettes rondes qui se dressaient sur son nez pointu, ce même regard brillant qui rappelle à tout ceux de sa mère. Hermione fut heureuse de voir qu'il était toujours le même, avec ses mêmes petits détails, qui font que c'est Harry Potter, le sorcier le plus connu du monde magique, mais avant tout, son meilleur ami.

\- Alors Harry ! Dit Ron en rigolant, d'où tu viens cette fois, du Ministère ? d'une voiture volante ?

\- Bonne plaisanterie Ron, sache que j'étais avec Dumbledore lui même, dans l'appartement de notre nouveau professeur de potion ! Déclara t'il.

C'est après cela qu'il raconta à ses deux amis l'intrusion chez Horace Slughorn avec Dumbledore. D'après ses dires, c'était un ancien professeur qui enseignait au temps de Tom Jedusor. Pour Harry, ce n'était pas pour rien que Dumbledore aille carrément chez lui pour lui proposer de revenir à Poudlard.

\- D'après ce que tu dis surtout, cette année ne sera pas de tout repos non plus. Dit Ron.

\- Peut être Ron, peut être, répondit Harry haussant les épaules en tout cas moi je suis tellement heureux d'y retourner ! et d'être avec vous, reprit t'il en souriant à ses deux amis.

\- Demain c'est le grand jour, dit simplement Hermione.

Ses longs cheveux étaient encore bouclés, mais beaucoup moins épais. Harry n'avait pas eu du mal à remarquer le changement radical de Hermione, ce n'était plus la miss je-sais-tout qu'il avait connut en première année. Son visage s'était beaucoup affiné, sa peau était devenue plus claire, son sourire scintillait. Et oui, Harry devait bien l'admettre, sa sœur de cœur était devenue vraiment jolie et il en était content pour elle. De plus, il avait remarqué les regards persistants de Ron, ce dernier ne pouvant s'empêcher de la contempler depuis qu'il était arrivé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà voilà, je n'ai plus qu'a vous souhaiter bonne lecture !  
Le discours de Dumbledore est reprit du film.**

* * *

C'est en rien de temps que les trois amis se retrouvèrent sur la voie 93/4 prêts à embarquer dans le Poudlard Express. Hermione était radieuse comme à chaque rentrée, dès qu'il s'agissait d'étudier de toute façon elle était toujours partante, c'est ce que pensa Harry, et Ron bougonna en se plaignant des examens de fin d'année qu'ils allaient devoir se « farcir » comme il disait.  
Mais de loin, il y avait une personne qui ne se préoccupait pas de ses ASPIC, ni mêmes des autres élèves et de ses partenaires Serpentards qui l'avaient rejoint. Et Hermione l'avait remarqué.  
Elle n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de comprendre Draco Malefoy, son arrogance et son orgueil n'avaient jamais été excusables pour elle. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, dans le train lors de sa première année il avait les cheveux peignés soigneusement en arrière et un rictus permanent semblait scotché à son visage. Elle se souvient du maigre bonjour qu'elle lui avait lancé alors qu'il était seul, et de sa réaction.

« - Va t'en sale Sang-de-Bourbe » Lui avait il dit. Mais le rouge lui était venu aux joues, comme si dire ce mot lui arrachait la gorge et le gênait plus qu'autre chose.

Hermione ne savait pas encore à cette époque ce que ça voulait dire, mais avec le ton employé elle savait que ce n'était pas un compliment. Mais elle s'interrogeait toujours, six ans plus tard, pourquoi ne semblait t'il ne pas croire en ce qu'il disait à ce moment là ? Puis la haine envers les protagonistes c'était empiré au fur des années, le Trio Infernal se fit connaître à Poudlard mais les crasses du jeune Malefoy aussi. Et le Serpentard n'hésitait plus à délibérer les insultes aux rouges et ors.

Après cet événement, après six ans, il s'était passé tellement de choses. Et Hermione fut surprise de s'intéresser à Malefoy maintenant.  
Mais il avait changé.  
Ce n'était plus le gamin sot, hautain, qu'elle avait pu connaître. Toujours tiré à quatre épingles. Là, il était devenu plus grand, plus costaud, sa chevelure était toujours en bataille d'un couleur blonde presque blanche, son visage s'était durci, ses traits lui donnaient un air calme, sain, presque angélique. Sa peau était d'une importante blancheur et ses yeux ornés de longues cernes donnaient l'impression qu'il était malade. La seule chose qui ressemblait au Draco Malefoy d'avant était son regard qu'il voulait toujours froid, hautain, rancunier, supérieur et méchant, mais ses rides au coin des yeux le trahissaient et montraient la force qu'il mettait pour stabiliser cette image que tout le monde avait de lui. Mais derrière il dissimulait quelque chose, ça, Hermione en était certaine.

Mais qu'avait elle ? Pourquoi le détaillait t'elle à ce point ? La jeune Gryffondor trouvait déjà quelqu'un de suspect à peine arrivé à Poudlard, ces suspicions sont elles vraies où sont juste le résultat de sa psychose encombrante ?  
Mais en même temps elle n'oubliait pas que le vert et argent, avait comme père, Lucius Malefoy, un Mangemort, et que celui ci aurait très bien pu en devenir un.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Harry la mine inquiète que celui ci remarqua tout de suite, il tourna le regard vers Malefoy et fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, pendant que Ron était encore en train de râler en rentrant ses affaires dans le train.

L'intéressé avait bien remarqué le regard lourd et insistant du côté des Gryffondors. Hermione Granger le toisait de loin, et il fit tout en sorte pour être le plus naturel possible jusqu'à ce que Potter s'y mette aussi. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient bon sang? Il sentit la peur l'envahir mais tenta de chasser ce sentiment bien vite pour ne pas le faire transparaître avant de rentrer dans son côté du train.  
Il réfléchit vite, très vite.  
Il ne devait pas déjà se faire remarquer par ces abrutis et ignobles Gryffondor et leur prétendu courage absurde, il ne voulait pas les avoir collés à ses basques durant l'année.  
« - Ils n'ont que ça à faire de toute façon », pensa t'il.  
Il bougonnait : « Ils n'ont aucune piste contre Voldemort, je réussirais ma mission… » Et il répéta encore dans sa tête : « je réussirais... ». Il resta plongé dans ses pensées et le silence, les mains sur une des portes d'un des compartiments, la tête baissée. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que Pansy Parkinson vienne poser sa main sur son épaule tendue.  
Il sursauta.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Allez ! Rentre ! Dit elle en le poussant gentiment

Il ne dit rien et ignora le sourire carnassier de Pansy. Qui, suivit de Blaise Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle, s'assit sur une des banquettes. Les jeunes gens commencèrent a parler de Poudlard, de l'horrible école que c'était. Des autres élèves qu'ils jugeaient répugnants, indignes. Mais les pensées de Draco le démangeaient, son envie de vivre plus que tout tiraillait son cœur. Ce qu'il devait faire l'obsédait avant tout, c'est pour ça qu'il détache d'un ton qu'il voulut blessant :

« - Pansy, tu veux bien te taire ? Tu me fatigues déjà à peine arrivé à Poudlard déjà que ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir. » Siffla t'il.  
Il se devait de leur faire croire qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait, qu'il ne changeait pas d'avis sur ce pourquoi il était né. À ses paroles, elle s'arrêta immédiatement ses yeux lançant des éclairs qu'elle détourna vers Zabini qui avait éclaté de rire.

« - Tait toi, bordel » fit elle rouge de colère.

Draco s'éloigna des tapages que lui offraient ses deux collègues et regarda au dehors. Le Poudlard Express avait enfin démarré et des champs à perte de vue s'enchaînaient au fur et à mesure du cliquetis des secondes sur sa montre. Il avait d'ailleurs le poing fermé qui retenait sa tête, l'air évasif.

Le train était enfin arrivé au château de Poudlard, il faisait nuit noire lorsque les élèves descendirent de l'appareil. Les premières années étaient facilement reconnaissables avec leur haut chapeau pointu et leurs regards tous émerveillés et grands ouverts sur tout ce qui les entourait, ça amusait beaucoup Hagrid qui était toujours là pour les recueillir, celui ci jeta un bref salut de la tête au trois amis avant de guider les petits élèves qui étaient tous intimidés par le géant.

\- « Hermione, ça va ? » s'adressa Harry.

La brune se retourne vers le visage sombre de son ami, elle répondit d'un signe avant de suivre la direction du château dans la grande salle

\- « Qu'est ce qui a ? » Dit Ron, visiblement surpris.  
\- « Je pense que nous avons une piste » Décréta Harry sûr de lui, il saisit ses affaires avant de rajouter : Je te dirais quand Hermione sera moins songeuse et après la cérémonie du Choixpeau, car là on doit se dépêcher.

Ron ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et suivit Harry, ils rattrapèrent bien vite Hermione et les trois protagonistes retrouvèrent leurs amis : Neville, Seamus, Dean et encore à la table de leur maison, et Luna, qui était assise du côté des Serdaigles. Il commencèrent à blaguer, puis finalement, s'assirent pour assister à la cérémonie. Dumbledore avait tapé dans ses mains pour avoir le silence, et après l'avoir obtenu, articula d'une voix forte :

\- « Bonjour et bienvenus à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard…Je suis heureux de pouvoir encore passer une année en temps que directeur de cette merveilleuse école.

Cette dernière phrase sonnait comme un sous-entendu. Harry passa son regard vers la table des Serpentards et vit Malefoy au bout. Il avait le visage sombre et baissé sur son assiette, on aurait pu croire qu'il ne voulait pas écouter le directeur, on aurait pu croire qu'il souffrait à chacune de ses paroles. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre et donna un coup de coude à Hermione pour attirer son attention sur le blond.

\- « Sur ce, je vous présente M. Slughorn, un ancien professeur de Poudlard, qui supervisera les sixième et quatrième années en tant que professeur de potion. Ce qui laisse donc notre fidèle M. Rogue au poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Horace Slughorn se leva, sous quelques applaudissements concrets. Il fit une faible révérence avant de se rasseoir. Son sourire avait l'air franc et son expression sympathique, ses cheveux gris restants ornaient sur sa tête et sa mâchoire commençait à tomber mollement signe de bonne vieillesse.  
Mais d'un coup, l'ambiance tombe, la tension se mit en place. Dumbledore prolongea un silence voulu. Chaque élève, maintenant, l'écoutaient avec attention le mystère planant dans la salle où plus personne n'osait respirer.

\- « Comme vous le savez, chacun et chacune d'entre vous a été fouillé, ce soir à son arrivé. » Commença t'il a dire avant de laisser un grand silence qui plana tout le long de la Grande Salle.

\- « Vous avez le droit de savoir pourquoi. Finit t'il par dire. Jadis, il y avait un jeune homme, qui, comme vous, s'est assis dans cette salle a emprunté les couloirs de ce château a dormi sous son toit… Aux yeux de tous, il semblait être un élève comme les autres. »

À ses mots, le vieux professeur fit une pause, Harry pu discerner ses lèvres trembler.

\- « Son nom était, Tom Jedusor. » Dit Dumbledore.

La salle s'ébruita, chacun avait maintenant comprit, et tout le monde fut parcourut d'un frisson. La tête de Harry explosait, et essayait de se concentrer sur un point de la salle pour ne plus penser… Mais il vit Malefoy.

\- « Aujourd'hui, bien sûr, il est connu dans le monde entier sous un autre nom. Et c'est pourquoi, ce soir, tandis que je me tiens devant vous, je me rappelle une chose importante. Chaque jour, à chaque heure, à l'instant même, peut être…Les Forces du Mal essaient de pénétrer les murs de ce château. Mais en fin de compte, leur meilleure arme c'est vous. Gardez bien cela à l'esprit. »

Le Serpentard semblait déconnecté, il ne regardait pas et ne semblait même pas écouter le discours, ne daigna même pas cligner des yeux. Il baissait le visage vers son assiette, contrairement à ses collègues à côté de lui. Il se tenait la tête, et Harry pouvait entendre de loin les pensées malmenées du jeune homme. Dumbledore semblait le fixer à se moment là, ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry qui se mit à penser si le vieil homme ne savait pas plus que ce qu'il ne disait.  
Hermione lui toucha la main pour lui montrer son inquiétude, le brun la détailla pour voir si elle avait fait les mêmes suspicions que lui son regard s'échappant vers la table des verts et argent lui confirmèrent que oui.  
Le discours étant terminé, la tension était descendue et tout le monde mangeait leur gigantesque banquet dans une bonne humeur sans égal.

\- Au moins ce qui ne manquera pas ici, c'est bien la bouffe, dit Ron la bouche pleine.  
Le roux semblait échapper aux inquiétudes de ses deux amis, et mangeait depuis le début avec bon appétit.

\- Je sens que cette année va être la meilleure ! S'exclama t'il au final.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione que celle ci ne remarqua pas, trop subjuguée par l'attitude inquiétante de Malefoy.

\- Hermione, mange un peu au moins, dit Harry ignorant superbement Ron.

Pour lui faire plaisir la jeune brune prit un peu de sa pizza.

\- Vous deviez me dire un truc non ? Remarqua enfin Ron.

Harry leva la tête vers son meilleur ami, semblait vouloir dire quelque chose vu sa bouche entrouverte. Il était pensif, ne sachant pas trop comment expliquer.

\- Je pense que Malefoy est un Mangemort, finit il par dire.

Ron écarquilla les yeux avant de se retourner vers ledit Mangemort sans aucune discrétion. Celui ci le remarqua et lança un regard noir au trio.

\- Fait attention Ron, bordel, soit discret. Dit Hermione.

Celui ci ce retourne, visiblement contrarié.

\- Franchement, ça ne m'étonnerai pas, mais qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela, pourquoi vous me l'avez pas dit.

\- On en a pas vraiment eu le temps, dit Harry, et puis, j'ai finit par confirmer ce que je pensais i peine cinq minutes.

\- Comment ça ? Questionna le jeune Weasley.

\- Pendant le discours, je pense que Dumbledore parlait indirectement à

Malefoy, quand il disait que leur meilleure arme, c'était nous. Répondis simplement Harry

\- Comment ce vieux fou le saurait t'il ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Hermione était silencieuse, écoutant ses amis que d'une oreille.

\- Qu'est ce que t'en pense toi, Hermione ? Finit il par dire

\- Je… Dit elle, hésitante.

Le rouquin la regardait d'un air sévère, mais dans son regard se mélangeait aussi une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais eue auparavant. Hermione sentait bien que le jeune garçon changeait de comportement vis-à-vis d'elle, mais la Gryffondor ne cherchait pas plus loin. Pour l'instant ses uniques préoccupations étaient la sécurité de ceux qu'elle aimait, elle s'inquiétait pour ses parents, ses amis, elle avait peur de ce que pourrait advenir cette année, comment détruiraient t'ils le plus terrifiant mage noir de tous les temps ? Et Malefoy, elle se sentait bizarre en regardant celui ci, comme si avec sa présence noire, il l'attirerait à travers ses filets.

\- Je l'ai vu, avec sa mère quand on était au Chemin de Traverse, il semblait ne pas vouloir être suivi du coup c'est ce que j'ai fait, finit elle par dire. Il était chez Barjow et Burke… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y faisait mais il y avait deux ou trois Mangemorts là bas, dont Greyback…et…

\- Bon sang Hermione ! S'énerva Ron. Qu'est ce qui t'a prit d'aller là bas toute seule ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

\- Je sais très bien me débrouiller toute seule Ron ! S'énerva Hermione à son tour. Je ne suis plus une petite fille, okay ? Et je suis sûrement beaucoup plus responsable que toi, je savais ce que je faisais.

Sur ses mots, elle sortit de la table brusquement, ne prenant même pas la peine de finir son assiette. Elle se précipita vers la sortie mais lorsqu'elle avait tourné dans le couloir, une ombre coupa son élan. Elle s'arrêta face à l'ombre qui avait deux têtes de plus qu'elle, des cheveux blonds, le teint pâle…

\- Dégage de là Malefoy ! Dit elle en essayant de passer sur le côté.

Il l'arrêta et la regarda d'un air insistant.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous trafiquez avec Potter et Weasmoche, mais je vous demanderai d'arrêter de me fixer pendant que je mange, c'est très malpoli Granger. Fit il d'une voix glaciale.

Hermione se raidit d'un coup, se sentant tout d'un coup très mal à l'aise, mal à l'aise d'avoir été prise sur le coup.

\- Que je ne t'y reprenne plus, Granger.

Ses yeux gris d'acier la transperçaient. Pendant qu'il parlait il avait saisit la jeune fille par le bras, la serrant fortement. Il resta longtemps comment ça à l'intimider, le jeune blond appréciait avoir l'emprise sur elle, mais son doux parfum de vanille parvenant à ses narines le surprit. Il la lâcha brusquement, et se retourna et, tel une ombre, disparu dans le sombre couloir. Avant qu'il parte totalement, Hermione entendit ces mots :

« - Et nettoie moi cette bouche pleine de sauce tomate Granger.


	3. Chapter 3

La première soirée de Hermione à Poudlard virait déjà à la catastrophe. Elle se sentait déjà menacée en quelque sorte par Malefoy, et elle avait du mal à supporter la tension avec ses deux amis.  
Elle était assise sur son lit, dans la chambre des filles de Gryffondor. La pièce était vide car elle avait été la première à avoir quitté la Grande Salle ; apparemment, c'était la seule à être pessimiste pour la suite, pessimiste pour le futur du monde magique, pessimiste à déjà penser à la défaite. Si Harry ne lui parle pas d'un quelconque moyen pour battre Voldemort, même après avoir parlé à Dumbledore, tout ceci ne s'améliorera pas.  
Elle n'était même plus sûre qu'il existe un moyen.  
La jeune fille entendit la porte claquer, puis Ginny arriva dans la chambre, accourant vers elle. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se dire que, elle aussi, ne semblait pas inquiète, elle aussi croyait au Trio qui allait encore une fois, sortir en triomphe face à la bataille qui s'annonce, elle aussi pense que tout le monde sortira sain et sauf de la Guerre. Ginny était optimiste. Comme toujours. Même si son mince sourire ne s'apercevait pas au premier abord.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encooooore, dit Ginny en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Absolument rien, dit Hermione, juste un peu fatiguée.

\- Tu es partie en courant de la Grande Salle ! Et là tu es en train de bouder, Hermione, je te connais, je sais quand tu boouuuudes, insista la rouquine.

\- Arrête c'est bon ! Dit elle avec un faux rire, d'accord, ok, TON frère me fatigue

\- Ah, je comprends mieux, ben ça ne m'étonne pas. Dit Ginny. 

Elle abandonna Hermione des yeux et se dirigea vers son lit qui se trouvait juste à côté de celle ci. La brunette se demanda si elle était vraiment arrivée à convaincre Ginny avec cet argument ridicule. Mais en entendant les ronflements qui subvinrent juste après, elle se dit juste que tout le monde a eu une longue journée. Et c'est avec cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit à son tour.

Elle fit un cauchemar cette nuit là, revoyant sans cesse la terrifiante scène qu'elle avait surprit chez Barjow et Burke. La discussion entre Mr. Barjow et Malefoy semblait tellement sérieuse, et le propriétaire du magasin semblait refuser une demande qu'il a presque directement remit en question quand Malefoy lui avait tendu son bras, le regard mauvais et méchant. Le sourire sadique de Greyback et la froideur du visage neutre de Narcissa lui avaient donné des frissons.  
Quelle était cette demande ? Qu'est ce que les Forces du mal avait en tête ?  
Pourquoi Malefoy avait t'il montré son bras au propriétaire ? Pour Hermione, la réponse était simple : Draco Malefoy était devenu un Mangemort et il a voulu faire peur à en lui montrant sa marque des Ténèbres...Cette scène se répétait laissant ensuite place à Poudlard, en flamme, la tour d'astronomie détruite, le ciel étant parsemé de nuage noirs qui flottaient autour de cadavres, de tout ceux qu'elle connaissait, alignés, dans la cour du château. Elle hurlait de terreur, mais ça ne suffisait pas pour la réveiller, la scène se répétait en boucle jusqu'à en devenir insupportable, ignoble, atroce. Hermione tentait de détourner ce cauchemar en vain...

\- Hermione ! Hermione ! Cria une voix lointaine.

Des flammes dansaient encore devant ses yeux, dans la lumière environnante.

\- Réveille toi ! Me dit pas que Hermione Granger est prête à être en retard pour son premier cours de l'année !

La brunette ouvrit totalement les yeux et se releva brusquement, terrifiée. Les flammes n'étaient autres que les cheveux de Ginny qui resplendissaient à la lumière. Le décor familier de sa chambre de Gryffondor, les couleurs rouges et or brillant sous le soleil matinal transperçant les fenêtres la rassura un peu.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dit Ginny remarquant le réveil anormal de la jeune brune.

\- Il est quelle heure ?! S'affola d'un coup Hermione

\- On doit partir dans cinq minutes mais...

\- Oh par Merlin !

Elle sortit du lit pour vite aller se préparer, et passa devant Ginny en vitesse après les cinq minutes passées.

\- Allons-y ! S'écria la jeune fille avant de recommencer à courir.

Elles arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et rejoignirent Harry et Ron assis à la table des Gryffondor.

\- Hermione, qu'est ce qui te prend ? On était mort d'inquiétude avec... Commença Harry

\- Je n'ai rien, ça ira. Le coupa Hermione.

Les scènes de son cauchemar lui apparurent très brièvement mais elle les chassa rapidement. Elle s'assoit en face de Ron qui n'osait la regarder.

\- Du coup, pour hier, on n'a toujours pas trouvé de solution ? Par rapport à Malefoy. Dit elle pour engager une nouvelle fois la conversation.

Ginny semblait surprise, elle c'était assise en face de Harry mais elle regardait Hermione, ses yeux brillants d'excitation.

\- Comment ça Hermione ? Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Malefoy ? Harry ?

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, dit Harry d'une voix douce à l'égard de Ginny.

\- Bref... Recommença Hermione en ignorant l'affection présente entre ses deux amis, je pense que si on veut anticiper le prochain plan de Voldemort...Il faut suivre cette piste, dit elle. Quand je l'ai vu chez Barjow et Burke, il semblait lui demander quelque chose, et il semblait le menacer avec sa marque des Ténèbres.

\- En gros d'après ce que tu dis Hermione, il faudrait trouver un moyen pour retirer des informations à Malefoy ? Déclara Harry.

\- Tu veux faire comment cette fois ? Grommela Ron, la dernière fois qu'on a essayé d'espionner Malefoy on a dû se transformer en Crabbe et Goyle, c'était la chose la plus traumatisante que l'on a dû faire je pense, berk !

\- Mais oui ! C'est une superbe idée ! S'exclama Hermione

\- Hermione...non, non, non, commença à dire le rouquin.

\- Ça peut être une possibilité... Le coupa Harry

\- Non, t'es d'accord avec cette idée ? La dernière fois on a faillit se faire découvrir je te rappelle ! Et Malefoy est mille fois plus dangereux que lorsqu'on était en deuxième année, surtout si c'est un Mangemort ! S'emporta Ron.

Le silence se fit autour de la table, Harry et Hermione semblaient songeurs face à la remarque de Ron ; mais s'il n'y avait pas d'autres choix ? La dernière fois c'était pour avoir des informations sur La Chambre des Secrets, ça leur avait été tellement utile mais Ron et Harry ont faillit se faire démasquer plusieurs fois.

\- Par Merlin ! S'exclama Ginny après deux minutes de silence. Vous vous êtes VRAIMENT transformé en Crabbe et Goyle ?!

\- Lâche moi ! Lança Draco avant de surgir dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards

\- Cette fichue Sang-de-Bourbe, ricana une voix masculine, même pas fichue d'être discrète avec les autres... ridicules Gryffondors !

Blaise arriva à son tour dans le Salle Commune, un sourire de malfrat plaqué sur son visage. Il regardait Malefoy, l'air renfrogné, s'asseoir sur le canapé en peau de dragon noir.

\- Tu penses qu'ils seront sur ton dos durant toute ta mission ? Dit Blaise d'un ton plus sérieux.

Draco resta silencieux pendant un long moment, il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il avait entendu la veille ; sur le fait qu'Hermione l'avait vu entrer chez Barjow et Burke...et que celle ci partageait ses soupçons sur le fait que le jeune blond soit un Mangemort...

\- Connaissant ses trois guignols... Oui. Blaise. Ils ne vont pas me lâcher les basques.

\- Il faut les mettre hors en état de nuire ! S'écria le Serpentard.

Draco se leva brusquement et plaqua son partenaire de maison sur le mur en le saisissant par le col.

\- Tu crois que ce sera aussi simple ? Ce...sont...les trois élèves les plus respectés de Poudlard...Même plus que certains préfets...Alors on ne peut pas s'en débarrasser sans que tout le monde le remarque Blaise ! Remplace ta haine par un peu de raison bordel !

Il relâcha la pression sur Blaise. Celui ci retomba sur le sol tremblant, mais gardait son regard hautain et noir qu'il portait sur Draco, le visage neutre.

\- Maintenant je te prierai de ne pas faire comme ses fouineurs et je te conseille de me laisser en paix. Fit il.

Il se détourna de son collègue et sortit de la salle, rajustant sa cravate et en revêtant sa robe de sorcier. Il n'aurait dû rien dire à Blaise, le blond ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit. Il avait oublié qu'il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne dans ce château, à absolument personne, même pas à Rogue qui lui avait pourtant confirmé qu'il était là pour le protéger. Draco n'en croyait pas un mot, qu'est ce que cela apporterait à son professeur de le protéger ? Le jeune Serpentard doutait de son ignorance envers la mission qu'il lui a été confié. Mais au final, voilà, il se sentait prisonnier de tout ce qu'il ressentait, prisonnier des responsabilités qui pouvaient lui coûter la vie cette fois, prisonnier de lui même. Car il n'avait même plus espoir que son père un jour, le voit comme une réussite... Car c'était de sa faute s'il était ce qu'il était devenu.  
Il se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie, le seul endroit où il pouvait être seul et reposer ses pensées. Il aimait admirer le long lac surplombant le château de Poudlard, et d'en haut, il pouvait méditer en étudiant la sombre Forêt Interdite, où ses gigantesques arbres aux feuilles épaisses cachaient tout ce qui pouvait s'y passer...

\- Draco Lucius Malefoy... fit une voix rauque derrière lui.

Le jeune garçon sursauta, puis, comprenant qui c'était, serra les poings sur la barrière de la tour d'astronomie.

\- Professeur... Avec tout le respect que je suis obligé de vous accorder, commença t'il d'une voix sèche, j'aimerai que l'on me foute la paix.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour t'importuner jeune Malefoy...

La voix de Severus Rogue s'approchait au fur et à mesure de sa phrase.

\- ...Je suis ici pour t'aider...

Le Serpentard se tourna, une expression dégoutée régnait sur son visage.

\- M'aider !? Hurla t'il, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! Et puis, vous êtes de leur côté, je me trompe ?

Rogue resta silencieux, sa présence noire et sombre était intimidante. Malefoy se demanda d'un coup si il avait déjà vu son professeur rire, où même sourire. Non jamais, se répondit t'il à lui même. Il avait besoin d'un ami, de quelqu'un qui soit toujours là avec lui, qui le rassure, qui le fasse rire, qui le considère comme son égal, et pas comme un être divin comme le pensait Zabini, Pansy et les autres Serpentard, et pas comme un gamin pleurnichard comme le pensait Rogue. Il voulait fuir toutes les responsabilités du Sang-pur qu'il était ; un Malefoy.

\- Je m'en doutais ! S'écria t'il d'un coup.

\- Est ce que tu sais, toi au moins, de quel côté tu es. Dit Rogue

Il fit une pause.

\- Je te sens défaillir ; c'est ce que tout le monde dit, tu n'es pas fait pour cette mission. Tu n'es encore qu'un gamin, juste un garçon...comme dit ta chère mère.

Le Serpentard sentit la colère monter en lui, il se sentait bouillir. Mais il en avait marre de se batailler contre tout le monde, contre Pansy, contre Blaise, contre Rogue, même contre Hermione. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se décala de Rogue, puis accourut vers les escaliers.


End file.
